


A Goodbye Visit

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's decided to leave. But before he goes, he wants to say goodbye to his secret love. He gets more than he expected, and now he might not leave after all.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry had been thinking about it for a long time now. And he finally decided that he was going to do it. After all, what was holding him back? Everyone he truly cared for was dead; Sirius, Hermione, Ron, most of the Weasley’s, and even his enemy, Draco Malfoy, had been killed. He was going to leave Hogwarts and never come back. Screw the prophecy; someone else could take care of it, maybe Neville. 

The only one left for him was Remus, but he would understand Harry’s reasoning. The pressure was too much, it was taking over him and Harry had to get away. School would be over in a few months, but he didn’t care. All the looks he received while he walked in the halls were growing to be a pain. 

And his heart didn’t make it any better. He was torn between his snarky Potions Master and his great friend, Remus. But of course he would never tell either of them how he truly felt. They would just brush him off and tell him it was just a silly school crush and he’d soon get over it. Right? He would’ve been happy if it were just crush, but of course, fate never let Harry have it easy. The young man had fallen quite hard for the two grown men, which he knew he could never have. He had tried to give up on them, but it didn’t help when Remus was once again given the position of DADA professor. 

He finally decided that he would leave for good and never come back. That’s the reason why at that moment Harry was frantically packing all his things, and trying not to wake his fellow dorm mates. As he finished packing, he began to think. And he decided to say goodbye one last time to his secret love, at least to one of them. 

Harry walked through the halls very late that January night. He walked in the shadows, not caring to hide under his invisibility cloak. All his belongings were shrunken and tucked away in some of his pockets deep inside his robes. He kept walking until he reached the designated portrait. He knocked softly, silently praying that the werewolf wasn’t sleeping. Luckily he heard footsteps the the saw the door open to reveal the man in his thoughts. 

 

“Harry? What are you doing here so late?” Remus sounded worried and his eyes did nothing to hide his concern. Even then, he was still beautiful to Harry. “You should be sleeping,” 

 

“I’m sorry, but I needed to talk to you,” Harry responded. 

 

“Well, come in then,” Remus opened the door and allowed Harry to come in. Remus walked to the kitchen and began to prepare tea. 

 

Harry was extremely surprised to see his potions professor sitting on the couch next to the fire. It seemed that he had been waiting for Remus to return. 

 

“Professor,” Harry greeted. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in your bed right now Potter?” He asked, but nowhere near the icy tone he used during school. He sounded sincere and somewhat worried.

 

“I needed to talk to Professor Lupin,” Harry used as his defense. 

 

“Very well,” he said standing up. Harry realized that he was going to leave. 

 

And in a fraction of a second, he made up his mind to a decision he didn’t even know he had to make. He decided to tell the two how he felt before he left, if only to get it off his chest. He knew that nothing could come out of it. 

 

“Sir?” Harry said stopping the man in his tracks. 

 

“Yes Potter?” 

 

“Would it be okay if you stayed? I kinda need to talk to both of you if you don’t mind,” Harry said as nicely as possible, hoping his professor would agree. 

 

“Fine,” Snape said softly, another oddity, and took a seat again. 

 

Remus came in and set the tray down. He grabbed his cup and took a seat near Snape. He turned to look at Harry and smiled. 

 

“I’m sorry Harry, I was just discussing some points of the Wolfsbane with Severus, just give me a moment and we’ll finish,” he turned back towards Snape and was just about to finish the sentence that Harry interrupted before coming in when he was cut short. 

 

“It seems the boy wants me to stay,” Snape said.

 

“Really?” Remus asked as he looked at the boy in question.

 

“Yes,” Harry shifted nervously. “ I just wanted to apologize Professor, for being a pest the last few years,” 

 

Confusion roamed both of the elders’ faces, but Severus chose to answer anyways. “You didn’t exactly have a choice as to being a pest. It seems trouble follows you like a lost puppy,” 

 

Harry chuckled a bit, “I guess so,” 

 

“Harry, what brought this on?” Remus said after taking small sip from his cup. 

 

“I’m leaving,” he answered. 

 

“What?!?” both Remus and Severus said at the same time. 

 

“I can’t take it any longer, I’m leaving and I just wanted to say goodbye,” Harry softly told the other two. 

 

“Harry, you can’t leave,” Remus said. 

 

“I’m sorry Rem,” Harry said before he stood. He walked over to them and grabbed one of their hands each. “I know it seems weird, but ve ve to tell you both something,” Harry paused and kneeled in front of them, and looked at both of them. What he saw completely surprised him. In both pairs of eyes, he saw concern, worry, and, could it be? Love? 

 

“What is it Harry?” Remus said gently. 

 

“I know you’ll both just say it’s a silly crush and tell me to get over it, but, over the last two years, I’ve really grown fond of both of you. I’ve fallen in love with you both. I don’t know how it’s possible, but I do love you both,” he shocked both men into silence. 

 

Harry realized that he was not going to get a response anytime soon, so he took matters into his own hands. He leaned over to Severus, who was closer at the moment, and kissed him, gently and tenderly. Severus was too in shock to respond. Harry broke the kiss and leaned over to Remus and did the same thing. Harry broke the kiss and stood. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said weakly. As he began to turn around, he felt two strong arms stop him. He looked at both of the adults and realized that that their feelings were the same as his. 

if]>

“Harry, do you mean that?” Severus asked looking into the young man’s eyes.

 

“Yes, I really do,” Harry said sincerely.

 

Severus brought Harry closer to him and caused him to fall into Severus’s lap. He pulled the young man into a breathtaking kiss. Harry nibbled Severus’s bottom lip lightly begging for entrance. Severus readily granted access to his mouth, only to fight for dominance. Tongues battled, and Severus easily won the fight. During all of this, Remus watched on. He was not jealous, in fact he was quite happy. He placed a hand on Harry’s thigh, rubbing lightly causing Harry to moan loudly. But soon the lack of air brought Harry and Severus down from their high. 

 

“You know Harry, before you walked in, we were talking about you. I realized that Severus harbored feelings that were more than a teacher should feel for a student; my wolf senses helped me. And he too realized that I had the same feelings, he just figured it out from watching me, the man is a great spy.” Remus said to Harry when he regained his breath. 

 

“Really?” Harry asked astounded that his dream was coming true. 

 

“Yes Harry,” Remus answered again. 

 

“Yes,” Severus said when Harry’s questioning face looked at him. 

 

Remus moved closer to the two and pulled Harry to him. He joined their lips and wrapped his free hand in Harry’s unruly hair. Harry’s hand roamed freely and found its way to Remus’s soft skin. He moved his hand upwards and began to play with Remus’s nipple, eliciting a moan from the werewolf. Severus’s hand cupped Harry’s arse and cause Harry to moan out again. Harry could feel the man’s quickly hardening cock. 

 

“How bout we continue this on the bed?” Remus said as pulled away from Harry.

 

“Bed . . . good. . .” Harry said in between kisses from Severus. 

 

“Severus?” Remus asked. 

 

Severus nodded in response. Remus grabbed both Harry and Severus’s hand and led the two to his bedroom chambers. His rooms were nothing fancy, but he had a big bed and that would do. He lowered both men on the men on the bed and looked at each of them for a moment. Though he didn’t feel for Severus as he did for Harry, the man looked good. There was nothing he could say about it. He quickly joined the two. 

Harry began to unbutton Severus’s clothes and became agitated when he found the task too hard. He growled out in frustration, and almost cursed the buttons off.

 

“Problem Harry?” Severus asked the frustrated boy. 

 

“Too many butto-“ he looked from Severus’s shirt to his face. “You called me Harry.”

 

“I think it would be appropriate in this situation,” he said playfully. “Unless of course you don’t want me to.” Remus took his chance and began to slowly take Harry’s shirt off. 

 

“No, no. Please call me Harry,” Harry quickly said. Remus undid all the buttons and began to slide the shirt off Harry’s shoulders. 

 

“Call me Severus,” the older man smirked.

 

“Ok,” Harry quickly agreed. Remus then began to lick his neck. Harry moaned loudly. “Fuck Remus,” Harry just wondered what else the werewolf could do with his tongue. 

 

Severus moved lower and began to unbuckle Harry’s belt. A wave of apprehension crossed him and he suddenly stopped. He looked up to see Remus’s attack on Harry’s mouth. He smiled a bit but pulled them apart for a moment. 

 

“Harry, tell me. Is this your first time?” he asked softly. 

 

“Well, sorta,” he responded. 

 

“SortRemuRemus asked. 

 

“Well, I’m not a virgin if you’re asking. Just I’ve never done anything like this,” he said nervously. 

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make it a memorable experience,” Severus whispered softly. 

 

He picked up where he left off, and finally got Harry’s belt free. He pulled down his pants to reveal Harry’s straining cock. When Severus looked up, he saw Remus and Harry wearing nothing. Severus suddenly felt over clothed. He pulled off his clothes and quickly joined Remus in giving Harry all the pleasure he wanted. 

Harry was very pleased. And he was surprised to see that even at his lovers’ age, they still had extremely well built bodies. Muscles exactly where they belonged, and scars that only made them look more enticing. 

As Remus continued his attack on Harry’s neck, Severus dove for Harry’s nipple. He licked and bit until it was hardened to his liking. He then turned its attention to its twin. Remus bit down on Harry, leaving a well-made bruise, and licking him after to soothe the pain. He continued his exploration down Harry’s body, stopping every once in a while to mark Harry again. Severus took over Harry’s mouth, and plunged his tongue in and out, imitating what he wanted to do to him later on. His hands traced Harry’s hard muscles that could have only been gained by Quidditch and physical labor. 

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself as he laid under the two far more experienced men. He moaned heavily in pleasure, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more of the torture, his cock was demanding for attention. And the older men were purposely avoiding that area. 

 

“Please,” Harry managed to croak out. His eyes were closed and head rolled back. 

 

Remus was the one to take Harry out of his misery. He made his way down to his leaking shaft, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He licked the tip playfully, before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked languidly, making Harry moan and wither under him. Severus was only helping Remus torture the young boy; he held Harry’s hips down, and played with his navel. Remus took in Harry’s entire shaft into his mouth, and the boy bucked roughly. Remus bobbed his up and down Harry’s cock. But Harry gradually felt the warmth of the mouth leave him completely. He let out a whimper at his loss.

 

He felt the bed shift, and opened his eyes to see Remus leave in the direction of the living room. His curious thoughts were cut short when he felt a pair of lips move over his own. He greedily opened his mouth and led his tongue into Severus’s mouth, memorizing each feeling within that hot cavern. Remus came back with their wands in his hand. They had all seemed to have dropped them on their way to the bedroom, and at the moment they would seem very useful. Remus slipped Severus his wand, and the Potions Master quickly placed a silencing and locking charm on the room, knowing what he was capable of. 

 

Harry smirked. He was going to take control, and it was going to start now. He took his wand from Remus and looked at both of them for a moment, he smiled evilly. 

 

He dragged Remus down on top of him and smirked seductively at Severus, who raised his elegant eyebrow in return. He leaned closer to Remus whispered softly in his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard Rem, you won’t even know when I stop and you begin.” Remus moaned loudly at the youths’ words. That made Severus only the more curious to know what Harry was saying. Harry flipped Remus, so now he was on top of the werewolf, and giving Severus a small preview. Severus moved closer to the pair, and Harry turned and faced him. He smiled and drew Severus closer for a long breathtaking kiss. 

He pulled away and muttered something under his breath. Remus was surprised to find something poking at his entrance, and moaned when Harry’s coated finger entered him. Severus quickly followed Harry, and after using the lubrication spell, he slid a long, elegant finger into Harry. After torturing Harry for a few minutes, Severus added another finger, and began scissoring him. Harry followed his lead and did the same to Remus. After Severus had added another finger, both Harry and Remus felt prepared enough. 

 

“I’m good,” Remus groaned. “Just fuck me already.” Harry was more than happy to comply. 

 

Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with something much more filling. Severus also withdrew his fingers and gradually entered Harry, who was in total ecstasy with the feeling of filling someone and being filled. ‘Bloody wonderful,’ Harry thought. 

 

“Move Harry,” Remus moaned from under them. 

 

Harry started slowly, and then finally settled to a pace that fit all three of them. The air became heavy; the heat radiating from the three bodies filled the room. All three were high in euphoria, and didn’t want to come down. What surprised Harry the most was that his usually quite and reserved Professors were quite loud in bed. Severus moaned and Remus groaned. This only made Harry more excited as pound mercilessly into Remus. Harry brought his hand down, and covered Remus’s neglected prick. He moved his hand in speed of his thrusts. 

Soon their lustful pace could no longer satisfy their greed, and Harry moved faster and faster. Harry suddenly felt the wonderful pull of release, and spilled his seed inside of Remus, and as he did so Harry yelled very loudly, “Oh Merlin Remus, Severus! You’re so good!” 

 

Severus felt Harry tighten r hir him, and could no longer hold on. “Oh God!” he shouted at the top of his lungs as reached his peak. 

 

Their words combined were enough to bring Remus over the edge, “Oh Harry!” Remus cried as he climaxed. 

 

Once they regained composure, they slid out of one another and laid down next to each other. Harry laid between them both, still breathing heavily. 

 

“That was wonderful,” Harry said as he finally gained his lost breath.

 

“Bloody brilliant,” Remus agreed. 

 

“You know Severus, Harry will do,” Harry smirked.

 

“Brat,” Severus said. 

 

“Greasy git,” 

 

“Foolish Gryffindor,” Severus retorted.

 

“Overgrown bat,” Harry pouted. 

 

“You two are really cute, did you know that?” Remus said smiling happily. Harry beamed. 

 

Severus of course didn’t agree to that. “I don’t do ‘cute’,” he said. Both Remus and Harry chuckled at his scowl. 

 

“You know, you were right Sev,” Severus smiled at the shortened version of his name. “I’ll never forget this,” Harry said quietly as wrapped his arms around Remus, and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. 

 

“I told you,” Severus said. 

 

“And you know what?” the youth said.

 

“What?” Remus answered, amusement in his voice.

 

“I’m not leaving, I like it here,” Harry said wriggling between the two men. He made Severus and Remus smile. 

 

They stayed silent for a while, reveling in the moment, and letting it be burned into memory. Harry was most likely the happiest man in the world at the moment. He had the two men he loved beside him, and Voldemort couldn’t take them away. At least not without a fight.

 

“What’s gonna happen?” Harry asked his lovers. 

 

“Huh?” Remus asked, a bit confused. 

 

“With us, what’s gonna happen?” He asked worriedly. He had wanted this for a long time, and he wouldn’t give this up easily. 

 

“What do want to happen Harry?” Severus wondered just as well, he was happy for once and he wanted it to stay that way.

 

“I want us to stay together for as long as possible, and tell everyone else to go fuck themselves, I wouldn’t care what they have to say,” Harry pouted and caused the other two to chuckle lightly. 

 

“We’ll see what we can do Harry,” Severus softly said as he played with Harry’s hair.

 

“In the meantime, just sleep.” Remus told the young man. He had far too much pressure lying on him. 

 

Harry’s breathing slowed and turned into even breaths. He was smiling slightly, happy for once in his life. The others felt just as happy, lying in comfortable silence. And in an odd coincidence, they both spoke at the same time. 

 

“I love you, Harry,” Remus and Severus looked at each other and smiled. Both finally content for once. 

 

“Love you too,” Harry’s sleepy voice called out to them, surprising them both. Remus and Severus soon fell into a peaceful sleep not long after Harry. 

 

In the morning, they would have to get up and face the day. They would have to face their problems, but at that moment they were content. 

 

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*


	2. Part 2

  
Author's notes: Harry's decided to leave. But before he goes, he wants to say goodbye to his secret love. He gets more than he expected, and now he might not leave after all. SSHPRL

* * *

Harry woke up that morning snuggled between his two lovers. He just stared at them both, taking in the moment. How did I end up being so lucky? Harry thought to himself. He felt Remus stir, and found himself staring at the amber eyes. He felt the arm that was around him tighten its hold and turned around to see Severus wide-awake. 

 

“Morning Love,” the dark haired man whispered. 

 

“Morning,” Harry whispered back. He smiled at Remus, who in return grinned blissfully. 

 

“You know what really sucks?” Harry asked them. 

 

“What?” Remus asked humorously. 

 

“There’s school today,” Harry said as he snuggled deeper into the sheets. Silence was the only reply he got from his lovers.

 

“You know Harry, we really need to talk about this,” Severus spoke to them in a serious tone. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry closed his eyes, trying not to think about all the consequences. They all remained quiet for a while. 

 

“Shower?” Remus asked them, intruding on the silence. 

 

“Good idea,” Harry said. Severus laughed slightly. The night before they had forgotten to cast a cleansing charm, and a bath was definitely in order. 

 

“This way,” Remus said as he stood up and led Harry and Severus his bathroom. “It’s a bit small, but we can fix that,” he walked out of the bathroom and came back with his wand in his hand. Remus waved and muttered an incantation and the tub grew to fit them nicely. 

 

“Perfect,” Harry said as he stepped in and turned the water on. He pulled Severus and Remus in with him and enjoyed the time that they had alone. 

 

 

That same morning, Harry was furiously writing down notes in Potions class. He was sitting next to Neville who had some how managed to get into the advanced class, much to Severus’s horror. Every now and then, Harry would stop and chew on his quill in a very enticing manor, and Severus couldn’t tear his gaze away. The class was almost over when Severus decided to do something about it.

 

“Mister Potter, please stay behind,” the snarky Potions Master said. Harry received looks of pity from his fellow housemates, and smirks from the Slytherins. Only Neville smiled sadly, wishing him luck. If only they knew. 

 

When the class emptied out, Severus quickly placed a locking and silencing charm on the room. A smirk was plastered on his face, and Harry smiled knowingly. Severus approached Harry, like a lion would to its prey. He stalked across the room, until henallnally reached Harry. He trapped the youth against the wall, and kissed him forcefully. Harry felt his legs turn into to jelly, and if Severus hadn’t been holding him upright, he might’ve fallen to the floor in a heap. 

 

“Never knew you were so urgent Sev,” Harry managed between breaths when they broke apart.

 

“Why do you torture me so you little brat?” Severus asked.

 

“What did I do?” Harry asked curiously, he was baffled. 

 

“Don’t get cheeky boy. You and your bloody quill, that’s what! Do you have to chew it like that in class?” 

 

Oh, that. Harry thought. Chewing on his quill had been a bad habit that he had picked up a few years ago. Ever since then, Hermione had been trying to get him to stop, but so far to no avail. She had always told him that it looked rather erotic, and always with an extremely red face. 

 

“Oops,” Harry said innocently. “I’ll try not to next time.” Yeah, sure. Now I know just what to do. Harry thought, smirking on the inside. 

 

“Sure Potter,” he said and devoured Harry’s mouth. 

 

Severus trapped Harry between himself and the wall. His hands Pulled at his students’ shirt, until he got it free and Severus’s hands roamed freely under the boy’s shirt. Severus’s mouth moved down to Harry neck, where the mark the he had placed on him last night stood out from the peachy skin. Harry was trying unbutton The Potions Master shirt, but soon gave up and just busied him self by groping the other man’s arse. 

They of course would have continued their snogging session, but he damned bell rang. Harry had to get to class, and Severus had to teach. Both of them quickly fixed their disheveled appearances. Severus opened the door to his waiting students as Harry ran for his next class. 

 

 

“You’re late Harry,” Remus said to the breathless Harry who just ran into his classroom. 

 

“Sorry Professor, I came from Potions,” Harry said taking a seat. 

 

“I see,” Remus smiled and continued his class. 

 

When the bell rang, all the students ran out, eager to get to lunch. Harry instead walked to the front of the classroom where his professor was waiting. When the last of the students crossed the door, Remus waved his wand and closed it with a loud thud; he quickly added a silencing charm. 

 

“What took you so long to get to my class Harry?” Remus said seductively. 

 

“Well, the snarky Potions Master held me back, there was nothing I could do to help it,” Harry smiled innocently. Too innocently. 

 

Remus stood up and walked around his desk to Harry, and locked him in a breathtaking kiss. Harry’s hand found itself tangled in Remus’s hair. Remus couldn’t help himself and grabbed Harry’s arse, he caused the young man to moan loudly. They continued r acr actions until there was a knock at the door. The two quickly sprang apart and made themselves look presentable. Remus took off the charms and opened the door. 

 

Ginny stood there waiting. She looked over at Harry and smiled. Ginny was one of the few who survived the attack on the Weasley house. It was summer when an ambush of Death Eaters attacked the Weasley’s. They had all fought bravely, the men struggling to protect the two women in the family. But the Aurors showed up too late, and only Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had survived. Unfortunately for Ron, there was one last Death Eater who was determined to take him out, and before he apparated away, he shot Ron with the Killing Curse. Bill and Charlie were lucky, they were still working and hadn’t been there when it happened. They had transferred jobs, and lived at home now. They didn’t want to leave their mother alone, especially since most of her children and belovusbausband had been snatched away. 

 

“Hey Harry, hello Professor,” she said walking inside the classroom. “I was looking for you,” she said to Harry. “You had me worried when you didn’t show up for lunch. And since I have this class next I decided to come early and see if you were here,” 

 

“Right, I’m here and safe Gin,” he said smiling. “Bye Professor!” Harry said walking towards the door. 

 

“Don’t forget we need to talk!” Remus yelled to Harry as he walked out of the door. 

 

“I won’t!” 

 

 

 

“I’m glad you’re not late,” Severus said as Harry walked inside Remus’s personal chambers. 

 

“I can still surprise people,” Harry smirked.

 

“C’mon, sit,” Remus said motioning towards the couch. “Harry, you’re not gonna leave are you?” 

 

“No, not anymore, I have a reason to stay,” Harry smiled sadly. “A reason to fight for,” 

 

“I’m glad,” Remus said, Severus readily agreed with him. But there was more he had to say. “Harry you know very well that we can’t tell anything to anyone about us. We’ll both get sacked,” 

 

“Of course I know,” Harry said.

 

“Good, but of course after you graduate, there’s nothing that can stop us,” Severus smirked, thinking of all the possibilities. 

 

“Perfect, graduation is just a few months away,” Harry smiled. “But until then, I say that we make use of the time we have,” Harry said as crawled over to Severus and Remus. He pulled Severus into a kiss. After the tongue lashing, Harry turned to Remus who pulled him up and led both Harry and Severus to the bedroom. 

 

“I could really get used to this,” Severusbledbled to himself, but it still reached the ears of his lovers. They both smiled predatory grins. 

 

“You know Harry, you had a lot of fun last night, how about we give someone else a turn, eh?” Remus said approaching Severus. 

 

“I totally agree,” Harry said and began to strip the man of his clothing. After a small fight with the buttons, he managed to get the man out of his shirt. Harry finally noticed that Remus and Severus were quite enthralled with each other, kissing each other senseless. “Whoa, that is so hot,” Harry muttered. 

 

Harry joined the two other men, as Remus devoured the other man’s mouth. Harry made his way to Severus’s neck, happily returning last night’s favor. Both Remus and Harry’ tortured Severus until the man was begging. After preparation, Severus entered Remus, and Harry entered him. They continued for a long time that night, taking it as slowly as they could. After all, it was Saturday tomorrow and there was no school.


End file.
